American Bandstand
American Bandstand was a successful American musical television show that aired. from 1952 to 1989 The show is not only known for the huge number of artists that he has produced (from Jerry Lee Lewis to Run DMC ), but also the range of dance variations that are exposed through the years in the show. Content [ hide ] *1 Show *2 Format *3 Theme Music *4 Changes *5 Trivia *6 See also *7 External links Show [ edit ] The show started at that time locally as the live show, Bandstand on the television station WFIL-TV in Philadelphia (Channel 6, now WPVI-TV ). The first show was on October 7 , 1952 in "Studio 'B'", which was located in the newly completed extension of the building '4548 Market Street "which dates from 1947 itself. The host was Bob Horn , with Lee Stewart as co-host until 1955. Tony Mammarella was the producer and Ed Yates as director. Initially, the show was a forerunner of today's music videos, but later was changed to a format where youth danced to trendy hitmuziek in imitation of the radio show The 950 Club of Philadelphia. On 9 July 1956, Horn was fired after being arrested for driving under the influence. He was replaced by Dick Clark . The show was now by ABC broadcast under the name American Bandstand on August 5th 1957 .Thanks to Clark's efforts after a while the show was broadcast nationally and daily until 1963, after which he continued. Weekly until 1989 Clark was itself a national corifee. The program was an inspiration for other very long-running programs such as Soul Train in the United States and Top of the Pops in the United Kingdom . Format [ Edit ] The show had teens dancing to the latest Top 40 -type music introduced by Clark; at least one popular artist performed with his or her last hit. Clark interviewed the teenagers and asked their opinion on the music that was played during the "Rate-a-Record" with the phrase "It's got a good beat and you can dance to it" played a role. In 1957 it was Patti Pagecrowned American Band Stands favorite female vocalist in the first national poll of viewers. Theme Music [ Edit ] Bandstand originally used "High Society" by Artie Shaw as the title song, but when the show was national, was "Bandstand Boogie" by Les Elgart the title song. The title song has had several variants, including a big band version. From 1969 to the mid-seventies opened a heavy instrumental version written by Mike Curb the show. From 1977 to 1987, when ABC it stopped, opened and closed the show with Barry Manilow creation of the theme, originally written for his 1975 LP, Tryin 'to Get the Feeling . Finally the release of Manilow was replaced by an updated instrumental arrangement of "Bandstand Boogie". From 1974 was Billy Preston's hit "Space Race" instrumental leader . Changes [ Edit ] In 1963 the show moved to Saturday afternoon. When WFIL TV in 1964 moved to City Line Avenue, the recordings were held in Los Angeles.Uitzendingen were in color on September 9, 1967 geïntroduceerd.Op April 8, 1989, the younger host was David Hirsch appointed, while Clark was executive producer. The last broadcast was on October 7, 1989. Trivia [ edit ] *Charlie O'Donnell , the very young DJ , began his career at Bandstand , and continued until the late 60s. *The hardest mini-interview that Clark ever did was with Prince , at that time an unknown. Prince answered all questions with a gesture or a word. When Clark asked how many instruments he played, he said "1000". *Another famous mini interview Clark was with Madonna , who, when asked what she wanted to do for 20 years said "To rule the world" . *BB King and Jerry Lee Lewis were the only artists to ever really sang in the show and they had no to lip-synch . *In 1980, also refused John Lydon of Public Image Limited to miming and he did not move his lips, the musicians went on for some time. When they performed for the second time with the song "Care Ring" in Bandstand, the band played the instruments to the public that the massive stage flowed. *Tony Orlando sang in his 1961 hit " Bless You "with his fly in front of the whole nation. *The first rap / hip-hop act in TV history was that of Sugar Hill Gang in 1981 with " Rapper's Delight ". *In 2001 was International Game Technology a slot machine based on the popular show. *in 2004 announced Dick Clark to have to make, as a sort of American Bandstand in 2005 in a new form on the pipe plans American Idol , called " So You Think You Can Dance . " Category:1952 television series debuts Category:1989 television series endings